


The Ghost light

by Lunar_Odyssey1



Series: Theatre Gays [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Cosplayer - Freeform, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, High School Musical - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Musical References, OCs - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa as sharpay evans, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Theatre Kids, Tooru oikawa's favorite food is milkbread, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Ukai as the theatre director, Useless Lesbians, Yachi is a lesbian goddess, Yachi supremacy, YamaHina supremacy, chaos crew - Freeform, chaos trio, confident Yachi, hinata has a older sister that cosplays, hinata likes to get into fights, i am too lazy to do tags, no beta we die like daichi, tsukishima cosplays, tsukishima dinosaur cosplay, we stan oikawa, we stan yachi, yamaguchi is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Odyssey1/pseuds/Lunar_Odyssey1
Summary: Haikyuu theatre AU where the karasuno and aoba johsai teams do high school musical together. It's a kagehina fanfic mostly with a sprinkle of other ships and ocs.Sporadic updates, it might be months until I update it again.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Theatre Gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006323
Kudos: 28





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first haikyuu fanfic, so please be nice. This chapter is a test run and pretty short in order to see if anybody would like to read more. Also, the fanfic's school system is based on the American School System.

Shoyo Hinata was panicking, He couldn't find his lucky pair of socks. Hinata had thrown everything out of his socks drawer and crawled under his bed in search of the socks, but he found nothing other than trash that had accumulated in his room and swept under his bed when his mother complained about how messy his bedroom was. Hinata cursed his laziness as he searched through his messy room that he hadn’t cleaned since he started middle school.

  
As he was throwing his stuff that was on the floor onto his bed. His 4 year old sister, Natsu barged into the room as a flash of orange hair, yelling “SHOYO. YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!” Natsu paused and surveyed the messy room with disgust “what are you doing?”

  
“Hi Natsu, I am looking for my lucky socks. Have you seen them anywhere? I can’t find them anywhere.” Hinata panicked.

  
“You mean the ones that are on your feet?” Natsu asked

  
Hinata quickly glanced down at his feet and saw in fact that he had been wearing his socks the whole entire time.

  
“Yup. Thank you, so much Natsu!!” Hinata grabbed Natsu and swung her around in circles.

  
“Put me down!” Natsu screamed.

  
Hinata quickly put her down and started searching for his backpack. He quickly found it and swung it over his shoulder and exited his room. He ran down the stairs in his house, and proceeded to fall down them. He quickly picked himself off the floor and grabbed a banana from the dining room table.

  
“Bye Mom, Natsu.” he yelled as he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. As he was rushing to get his bike from the shed, he bumped into his best friend Yachi who had been walking up to his house presumably to make sure that Hinata wasn’t still sleeping. She squeaked as she started to fall but Hinata quickly caught her and righted her right back up.

  
Yachi and Hinata had been friends with each other ever since they met in kindergarten, twelve years ago. Hinata had offered a juice box to the shy blond girl that had been hiding in the corner that happened to be Yachi. Ever since then the duo had been inseparable, they did everything together like losing their first front teeth together and getting into theatre together, when they entered the 8th grade.

  
“Sorry Yachan. I just want to be not late to my first day of highschool!” Hinata apologized.

  
“It's okay, Sho.” Yachi stuttered “Lets go to school, we don’t want to be late after all.”

  
Hinata nodded and went to get his bike. He hopped onto the bike and then gestured for Yachi to do the same.

  
Yachi stared at Hinata and then said “I am not going on your bike, Hinata. You know that I don’t like riding on your bike. Don’t you have another bike lying around?”

  
“We do, but it would take some time to dig it up and when we did we would be late to school and I know you don’t want to be late to school and not be able to see all the cute girls.” Hinata joked.

  
“Didn’t I use that bike like last week and the reason I don’t want to be late to school is not cute girls! Also I would look weird riding a bike with you”

  
“We are wasting time, Yachi. Get on the bike or I will tell your crush that you like her. And we don’t look weird on a bike together”

  
“You don’t even know her and fine but you will owe me a snack on the way back from school.” Yachi sighed and climbed onto the back of the bike.

  
“Sure thing.”

  
The moment that he said that,Hinata smiled and started pedalling as fast as he could. Yachi screamed and clutched on to Hinata as they soared down the hill that would bring them to the school.


	2. Roll Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for clicking this fanfic and this is the chapter where Hinata meets Kageyama ;) Also this isn't edited as of 9/25/20

“Remind me, to bring my own bike next time you want to ride your bike to school.” Yachi groaned as she and Hinata arrived at school two minutes before school started.

Hinata only just grinned, “I can’t make any promises. Now let's go to class before you are late to class and miss out seeing all the cute girls in our theatre class.” 

They quickly raced inside the school building and searched for the blackbox theatre where theatre was and their first class of their highschool career. When they found the blackbox theatre, they barged in the room, two seconds before the bell rang. 

The blackbox was pretty modest with the stereotypical classroom setup of thirty desks and chairs that were lined up to view the stage at the front of the classroom. There were about twenty students in the desks mostly chatting with one another. On the stage there were two small lumpy couches on each side of the stage. On one of the couches was a girl with bright pink hair looking at her phone without a care in the world.

Hinata and Yachi gaped at the sight of the blackbox, the two had never seen so many teens into the theatre in one place. At their middle school, there was hardly anybody interested in theatre so they had to do community theatre with the adults which wasn’t particularly fun since the adults treated them like children and not peers. Hinata could feel that excitement bubbling him to interact with his fellow students about theatre.

The bell rang as they entered the blackbox, and the duo quickly sat down at the nearest seat that was open. The classroom went dead silent as a tough looking man with long blonde hair stepped on the stage and stared at this class. 

“Hello students, I am Mr.Ukai, your theatre teacher for this year. You can just call me Ukai or Director Ukai. I don’t particularly care what you call me. I have been teaching theatre for about four years now. We will have a fun time here unless Tsuki doesn’t get off the couch.” Ukai said.

The girl with the pink hair presumably Tsuki got up off the couch and stuck out her tongue at him as she sat down in the front row of seats and said “you are no fun, Ukai.” 

“I am a teacher Tsuki, not your friend.” Ukai responded

“I know.” Tsuki sighed. 

“Anyways, In this class we will be doing a bunch of plays and scenes in class with some lessons along the way to improve our acting skills. With that being said we do have assigned seats, so we can all meet new people and become friends with them. So let's get up and go to your assigned seats when I call your name out. Chop Chop class and go to the back of the classroom!” Ukai yelled at the class. 

The whole entire class got up and moved to the back of the classroom. Hinata moved next to Yachi and squeezed the girl’s hand knowing that she was probably in the middle of a panic attack that happened usually on the first day of school when they were assigned seats in the classroom. Yachi gratefully smiled at Hinata.

“Baker, Sarah.” Ukai yelled and pointed at the first desk in the blackbox.

A girl with brown hair with blue streaks that was behind Hinata, and sat at the desk that Ukai was by. 

When Sarah had sat down in her seat, Ukai moved onto the next desk and yelled “Shimaru, Kiga.”

A girl standing next to Yachi with her front strands of her hair dyed pink. She shyly walked over and sat down at her assigned seat next to Sarah. It went like that for a couple minutes as Hinata thought about how his freshmen year would go and how much like that until Yachi’s name was called by Ukai. Yachi squeaked and rushed to the first seat on the second row of the classroom. 

Ukai moved on from Yachi’s desk and moved to the next desk in the lineup and called “Hinata, Shoyo.”

Hinata bounced his way to his new seat next to Yachi. He grinned brightly at her and didn’t listen to the next name that was called until a tall dark haired boy quietly sat down right next to him. Hinata jumped out of his seat two feet in the air when the boy sat down and accidentally touched him, on his way back down his arms failed and smacked the boy and Yachi right in the face. Hinata could feel his face burn up as the whole entire class stared at him. 

“What the hell?” the boy growled at him. 

“Sorry!” Hinata moved out of the way and apologized to the boy and Yachi. 

“It's ok, Hinata. You didn’t mean it and I should’ve seen it coming” Yachi responded as she rubbed the spot she got slapped by Hinata. 

Ukai scowled at them for a moment and moved on to call out “ Hamada, Tsuki.” to sit across from the boy. 

The girl that had been lounging on the couch, moved from her spot from a girl with long brown that went to her butt and a scowling boy with bleached blond hair. Tsuki plopped down on her seat and started to text someone. Which earned her glare from Ukai and she promptly responded by sticking out her tongue at him. Ukai sighed and continued calling out names that barely intrigued Hinata since he was busy enamored with his daydreams of becoming a theatre star. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if Ukai seemed kinda off and more like Takeda, I don't really know his character very well so I am winging his personality. and yes there are two tsukis in this theatre department, for the main purpose to give tsukishima and Yamaguchi hell.


	3. IceBreakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had to deal with my job and improving my grades. Please enjoy

When everyone was situated in their new assigned seats. Ukai addressed the class, “Now we are going to the typical icebreakers that you will encounter in all your classes. You will be doing an icebreaker bingo that I do with all my theatre classes and whoever is the first person to get a blackout will get a bag of candy to do whatever they want. There are some rules like that you can only fill out one bingo box yourself and you can’t have a repeat of someone’s name. So choose wisefully. You can start when you get your bingo sheet. If there are any problems just come up to me. Now I am going to read in the back” 

The whole entire class broke out into excited chatter the moment that Ukai got settled in his seat in the back of the classroom and had opened a volleyball magazine. Hinata and Yachi looked at each other and unspokenly agreed that if either of them won, they would be sharing the loot. Hinata left Yachi to look for the kid that was passing out the bingo sheets, until he bumped into his seat mate. 

“What is that look for dumbass, do you think that you can beat me in bingo? Think again, I am going to crush you.” said the dark haired kid that Hinata had slapped earlier when he jumped out of his seat. 

“Yeah right, stupid head. I am going to win.” Hinata shot back. 

“Are you sure about that tangerine?” the boy asked Hinata. 

The moment that Hinata tried to speak, a piece of paper was shoved into his face by a tall blond kid with headphones around his neck. Hinata faintly remembered seeing the dude once when he had been at a con with his older sister who liked to cosplay. If he remembered correctly the dude had cosplayed as a bright green dinosaur with the hood down. 

“What was that for dinosaur guy?” Hinata called after the blond hair guy.

The dude quickly turned around and fixed his brown eyes on Hinata and started to glare. “what did you call me, pipsqueak.” 

“Dinosaur guy, do you have a problem with that?” Hinata t-posed at the blond kid. 

“No fighting allowed in my classroom!” Ukai yelled from the back of the classroom. 

“Yeah, no fighting. Pipsqueak.” The blonde grinned at him. 

Hinata felt his face burn up with rage but kept in, not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher and get kicked out of the class. He swallowed his anger and started to do the icebreaker bingo sheet. 

The Bingo was filled with questions and statements like, likes winter, seen a broadway show, and has a sibling. Hinata grabbed a pen out of his bag and marked off the free space and rode a bike to the school box in the bingo chart. 

Hinata grinned and went over to Yachi who was in a sheer state of panic at the fact that she had to come up to people and ask them questions for an icebreaker. 

“Hey Yachi.” Hinata said as he came up to her from her front.

“Hey Shoyo, are you here to save me?” Yachi smiled.

“No, I just want you to fill out my bingo for me so I can beat the jerk that sits right next 

to me.” Hinata grinned. 

“His name is Kageyama, didn’t you hear his name being called out?” 

“Um no. Just fill out a square in my bingo.” 

“Ok. Can you do the same?” 

Yachi and Hinata switched their papers. He scanned over her paper and saw that Yachi had checked off the box that said “has anxiety” on hers. He signed his name in the box that said “favorite color is Orange.” Hinata gave back Yachi’s paper and she did the same. He checked his bingo to see that Yachi had signed her name in the “ seen a broadway show” box. Hinata smiled at the box and started to remember the trip that he and Yachi went to when they were in sixth grade when they had first gotten into theatre. 

The trip to New York City was the best memory that Hinata had. He and Yachi had seen Legally Blonde and Wicked, which they loved immensely and begged their parents to go to the stage door to get their playbills signed. The duo and their families had gotten lost on the subway system and explored the city that way, which was the best part of the trip to Hinata. Not so much with Yachi, who had a panic attack every time they had gone down a shady alleyway or neighborhood. Her favorite part was watching Wicked and getting an autograph from the actor that had played Elphaba. Hinata assumed that she had a crush on the actor but he never brought it up unless he saw the actor on Youtube or something like that just to see Yachi blush. 

As soon as Hinata got his paper back from Yachi, he went into the fray of people to get his bingo filled out. He quickly spotted a kid with olive green hair that was by himself.He ran over to the kid and shoved his paper in the kid’s face.

“Can you please sign this. I am Shoyo Hinata btw.” Hinata grinned as he took the paper from the kid. 

“H-ii. I am Tadashi Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi stuttered as he signed Hinata’s paper. 

In a couple of seconds, they had signed each other’s papers and given them back to their owner. Yamaguchi had prettily signed his name on the box that said “watches anime.” Hinata grinned and then dashed off and started to talk to the girl that was on the couches before class. Hinata quickly found out her name was Tsuki Hamada and that she had a birthday in August; it was one of the boxes on the bingo. Also that she was a sophomore. 

Hinata went on like that dashing off to the next person the moment he got his paper from the previous person. Until he had to deal with a girl with red hair that was cropped short into a bob, his seatmate Kageyama, and the annoyed dinosaur guy from earlier. Dealing with his seatmate was the hardest, Kageyama’s dark blue eyes unnerved Hinata and made him want to blush. 

Hinata cautiously approached Kageyama who was currently alone, looking over his Bingo quietly. 

“Hi Kageyama, can you please sign my bingo?” Hinata extended out his Bingo card to Kageyama. 

“Why would I do that, dumbass?” Kageyama glanced up from his Bingo. 

“Because it would both help us and I might give you some candy from the bag if I win.” Hinata offered.

“Fine, but I get first pick from the candy.” Kageyama sighed and gave Hinata his bingo worksheet.

Hinata grinned “Thank you so much.” 

They signed each other’s papers and he found out that Kageyama liked the color orange just like him and that his signature had a heart in it, which he found so adorable. After a while of looking at his bingo sheet, Hinata shook his head and drew his attention to the dinosaur kid and the redhead. In a split second decision, he went to the dinosaur kid. 

The moment he went over to the dinosaur kid, Hinata was hit by a scowl.  _ Rude  _ he thought and went up to the dude. 

“Hi! Can you please sign my bingo?” he asked politely. 

“No” the dinosaur kid stated 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t like you.” 

“That isn’t a good reason.” 

“Stop bothering me.” 

“Hey Tsukki, can you please sign my bingo worksheet?” Yamaguchi ran up to the dude and handed out the paper to him. 

“Sure thing, Tadashi.” Tsukki smiled and signed the paper without a problem. 

“HEY, why did you sign his and not mine?” Hinata asked. 

“Because he is my boyfriend and I wanted too.” Tsukki stated.

“Tsukki just sign his paper. You have to do it for the class.” Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukki. His exterior broke and he grabbed Hinata’s paper out of his hand causing Hinata to get a papercut. 

Hinata yelped and then started to suck on the wound to lessen the pain of the papercut. In the same way that Tsukki had given the bingo the first time, he shoved it into Hinata’s face. He quickly grabbed the paper with lightning quick reflexes. 

Sighing with relief, Hinata started making his way over to the redhead girl. She was circled around a group of people that wanted her to sign their own bingo. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd, gaining a few glares from his classmate, especially a kid that had styled his hair like an onion. The moment the girl saw him, she faintly smiled and handed her bingo out to him. He did the same. In a couple seconds, she handed his bingo back with a blackout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that there hasn't been a whole ton of KageHina content despite it being a primarily Kagehina fanfic. It will happen soon, I promise. Also, I hope you liked the little bit of tsukkiyama


	4. Milkduds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama has a bag full of milkduds and they discuss the fall musical

“Good job class and to the short stock that won the icebreaker bingo. Feel free to do whatever with the bag of candy.” Ukai chucked the bag of candy at Hinata as he stood on the stage.

Hinata jumped out of his seat, caught it in mid air and crashed back down on his desk, with a crash for the second time. He could hear the dinosaur boy, kageyama, and the girl that was on the couch earlier laughed the moment he crashed. Hinata pouted and sat back down next to Yachi with his prize in his hand. 

The moment that he was about to open the bag, Ukai said “No eating in my classroom, desk boy.” 

Hinata sighed and stuffed the bag of candy in his bag. Yachi gave him a sad smile and tried to fistbump him but she knocked her fist in his arm instead. He rolled his eyes and started to pay attention to Ukai who was currently talking to the class. 

“The Fall Musical for this year is High School The Musical because I was forced by one of the seniors to do it because I had nothing planned. The Auditions will be tomorrow after school and the Audition Info meeting is today after school. The Fall Musical will be a good opportunity for you guys to meet your upperclassmen and others in the theatre department. I can’t promise that they will be on their best behavior, I am just the director not their parents. Class is about to end, do whatever unless it is bothering me and you are harming others. Tsuki, just sit. I don’t want you trying to make people your servants, again. I will not be explaining that.” Ukai jumped off the stage and went back to his desk. 

The class smiled and started talking about the Fall Musical and what the hell Tsuki do in the past that Ukai had to tell her not to make the class her servants. While they were talking, Hinata turned to Yachi and pulled out of the bag of candy.

“No Hinata, Mr.Ukai said that there is no eating in class. I don’t want to get in trouble especially on our first day of school.” Yachi took the bag of candy from him and put it back in the bag quietly as she could. 

“Fine, Yachan. But you will be having a little less candy from the bag.” Hinata said. 

“Ok. So what do you think of everything so far? I think it is amazing but the girl named Tsuki scares me. What did Mr.Ukai mean when she tried to make people her servants before?” Yachi asked. 

“I think everything is amazing so far other than Kageyama-” 

“I can hear your conversation, dumbass.” Kageyama interrupted Hinata. “And where is the candy that you promised me. Unless you are a liar along with being a dumbass.” 

“Rude. I will give you the piece of candy that I promised you after class. I don’t want to get in trouble for having the candy out in class.” Hinata shot back. 

“He never said, not having the candy out during class all that he said was that we aren’t allowed to eat in class.” 

“Fine.” 

Hinata brought the bag of candy and chucked it at Kageyama, who caught it without moving from his seat. Kageyama opened up the bag and took out all the milk duds from the bag and handed the bag back to Hinata without a word.

“Why did you take all of the milk duds?” Hinata stared at Kageyama. 

“Milk.” Kageyama explained as he hoarded the milk duds in his slim hands and put them in his backpack where there were more milk duds that filled up his backpack.” 

“What the hell dude. Why is your bag filled with milk duds?” A voice said behind them. “you have a problem.”

Before Kageyama could reply the bell rang and he took his secrets and milk duds away as he left for his next class. 

The person behind Hinata and Yachi sighed. “Dang it, I was really hoping why he had so many milk duds in his backpack. Anyways what is your next class, my lowerclassmen.” 

“W-hoo are you?” Yachi stuttered as she anxiously packed up her bag. 

“I am your friendly upperclassman, Hamada Tsuki. Just call me Tsuki, I hate when people call me by my last name. So what is your next class and what are your names?” Tsuki asked again. 

“I am Hinata Shoyo and this is Yachi Hitoka. I think my next class is English.” Hinata replied back.

“My next class is also English but it is an honors class.” Yachi nervously smiled at Tsuki. 

“Hi Hinata and Yachi. I also have English. Let me show you the way.” Tsuki grabbed their hands and guided them to their next class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is kind of short. there will be probably another chapter out tonight since I am in the writing mood
> 
> Also feel free to comment, it will help me write a little bit faster


	5. Audition Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this is super shitty. I wrote it at a barely functioning brain that was listening to my little pony songs around midnight. I would've felt bad if I didn't fulfill the promise that I made in the last chapter's notes.

The rest of the school day was uneventful for Hinata. He went to the rest of the classes that he had on that specific day, which were English 9, Biology, and World History. He saw Yamaguchi in his Biology class and he had eaten lunch with him, the dinosaur guy which Hinata learnt his name was Tsukishima, and Yachi. 

After the school day ended, Hinata headed back to the blackbox. Yachi decided not to join him in auditioning or getting the audition info that could’ve changed her stance on auditioning. He hoped that he would recognize anyone from theatre or any of the other classes that he had that day. He hated not knowing anybody, it made him feel so small, well smaller than usual. 

When Hinata entered the blackbox, it was like entering a whole entire different place from the one he had class earlier. There were a whole ton of teens sitting on the couches and the desks like they own the place. In one corner was a smallish boy with tall brown spiking hair with blond streaks at the widow’s peak, a guy with a buzzcut, and a girl with tan skin playing a card game with such passion. Above the three were two boys, one with silver hair and the other with short brown hair, looking over them like father and mother looking after their unruly children. After a couple of seconds of looking at the group, Hinata changed his mind on the silver hair dude as the dude joined the game and caused more chaos. He quickly shifted his gaze, when he didn’t recognize anybody in that group of friends, to the group of people on the couches talking and laughing. The group was fairly comfortable with each other, with one of them sitting on one of their friend’s lap. 

When none of the faces, again, didn’t seem familiar to him, he went on to the next group that was the nearest to Ukai’s desk. The group was composed of four good looking men and one good looking girl that took him by surprise. He had never seen five pretty best friends since at least one of them had to be ugly (I am sorry, but not really). The head person from what he could tell was a dude with lucious brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that made Hinata blush just looking at the dude. Next to him was a boy with a godzilla looking hairstyle which weirdly made him look hot. The dude was scowling at the dude with the luscious hair. The way the dude scowled, it looked like he was flirting with his eyes. Hinata skipped the other two dudes since they weren’t as important and pretty to him. He focused on the only girl of the group which he had seen earlier in his theatre and biology class that he had earlier that day. He thought of joining the conversation but it seemed that they weren’t going to pay attention to him since they were in their own worlds. 

He shifted his gaze to another group. The group was filled with four people that he recognized from theatre that day. He didn’t remember his names at all since he had been paying attention to winning and to his daydreams of being like the tiny giant. Deciding that he didn’t want to embarrass himself, he left the group alone and survey the people that didn’t have a group to talk with. 

Hinata quickly spotted Yamaguchi, one of the only people that he knew the name of and was friends with. He waved to him and sat down next to him. 

“Hi Yamaguchi-Kun. How was the rest of your school day?” Hinata asked.

“It went pretty well. How about you Hinata-kun?” Yamaguchi smiled. 

“It was amazing and it is going to be so much better when I get the audition information!” he beamed with the brightness of the sun. 

“That is good.” 

“Hello, can you pay attention to me guys real quick, so we can go home as fast as we can.” Ukai shouted, silencing the whole entire room as he stepped dramatically on the stage. “Thank you very much, I know it is hard to shut up for a few of you here, Nick.” 

“HEY!” the girl with the tannish skin that had been playing cards earlier “I know how to shut up when you are talking!” 

“Anyways, let's talk about the High School Musical Auditions. Hopefully you know what High School Musical is about and the leads. The lead roles are Gabriella Monteiz, Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, and Ryan Evans. Those roles are most likely going to be played by Seniors or Juniors. There are other roles in the show that have some major speaking parts but I am too tired to discuss them. It should be in the audition packet that I will be discussing later on. The auditions will be tomorrow after school. There is a packet with the songs that you will be auditioning with, character information, permission form, and the calendar of the production in it. Please don’t lose it when you get it, since printing these were a pain in the butt to print out. After the meeting is over, Daisuke will be handing them out. We aren’t singing the songs today as a group since Takeda, our usual musical director isn’t here at the moment and I don’t want to hear you guys sing tomorrow. I want to preserve my ears. Thank you very much. With the size of the group we have right now, everybody will be part of the show unless you really suck, which rarely happens. Only a few people are called back and I will be posting the callback list tomorrow after everyone has auditioned. What else?” Ukai asked the group. 

“Ukai, the parts and what times we are auditioning!” one of the girls that were sitting on the couches reminded him. 

“Yes of course, thank you Fumiko. You guys will audition one by one in the dressing rooms in the theater. The main theater doors should open for auditions, if they aren’t then try the back door that everyone forgets about or try every single door near the theater. There is a signup sheet that you can fill out if you want to audition. If you sign up and don’t show up, I will remember your name for later on productions and I will put your name in a box, where I pull out names at the end of the school year to help out with the volleyball team, I coach as well. Hopefully for you guys, that I don’t have to bring out the box this year. Since I hate when people waste my time and I am a pretty vicious volleyball coach. That is all, come up and sign up for your auditioning time. When you leave, Daisuke should give you a packet. If he doesn’t, please tell me and he will have to do a couple of pushups and maybe a dance in front of you guys right before auditions.” Ukai left a clipboard and a stack of packets that he had been holding on to on the stage and went back to his desk at the back before the wave of teenagers overtook him. 

One of the boys, presumably Daisuke, that had been sitting and hanging out on the couches grabbed the packets and signed his name first on the clipboard before he ran towards the door before it came too difficult to go out of the door, Ukai had left the stage. But he was too late, he was quickly consumed by the teenagers that were eager to sign up for the good times to audition before they were all gone.

Hinata and Yamaguchi braved the tide together, with their hands interlocked so they wouldn’t be consumed the same way that Daisuke had. The duo quickly reached the clipboard and signed up for semi-good times to audition at. When they were heading back to get their stuff from where they left it in their seats, Hinata spotted Kageyama in the crowd of people and he had to hold back the urge to say hi to him and call him the milk dud man. But he didn’t go unnoticed by Kageyama.

Kageyama started to make his way to the duo, with hardly any effort. When he had reached them, he smiled at them. 

“Hi, Milkdud man.” Hinata squeaked as Kageyama directed his gaze at Hinata. 

“What did you call me dumbass?” Kageyama growled. 

“Milkdud man.” Hinata stated 

“Annnd lets not fight. We don’t want to cause a scene, right Hinata?” Yamaguchi interjected and started to pull Hinata away from Kageyama. 

The Duo left the room and grabbed their packets from Daisuke, almost ready for auditions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for me to not write this fanfic until like a month from now like I usually do. But at least some of the plot is starting to form. The next chapter is going to be about the auditions.   
> If you want please leave a comment in the comment section with any advice or anything really. It really helps me write and improve my writing.


	6. You want to be an airforce ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want to be an airforce ranger, you want to live a life of danger, you don't want to be raped by a stranger." - Hajime from the ghost stories dub. (If you haven't watched it yet, watch it. it is on Crunchyroll and super hilarious) 
> 
> Highschool the Musical the musical Auditions with a tiny bit of chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for the late update. It was supposed to come out on December 3, but my computer was being a bitch and wouldn't let me write. But not to fear, I got a tablet to replace my computer and this is a pretty long chapter to compare to the others in the fic. Please enjoy this chaotic chapter about the auditions for the Highschool the Musical the musical where my favorite lesbians cause complete chaos.

The next day of school went pretty fast for Hinata as he looked forward to the auditions for High School the Musical the Musical. Before he knew it, he was looking for the theater with Yamaguchi where they were supposed to be for auditions. Hinata and Yamaguchi had quickly become best friends with each other, when they had been in the same classes with each other the entire day. They had talked with each other all throughout those classes learning things about each other, like the fact that Yamaguchi liked soggy french fries which Hinata had found disgusting since who likes soggy french fries that were probably cold when you could have a warm and crispy fry. But yet again, Yamaguchi was dating a soggy fry himself. 

They had been looking for a couple of minutes and were about to go to the main office to ask where the theatre was, until a girl with two-toned, one side was pink and the other side was purple, hair and Tsuki found them wandering around in the science wing of the school. It looked like the two were loudly talking and laughing with each other in the empty hallway coming from the AP and honors science classes that were at the end of the hallway. Hinata and Yamaguchi shared twin looks with each other and silently agreed on approaching the two girls to ask for directions to the theater.

As they approached the girls, Tsuki quickly spotted them and shouted, “Heya Hinata-kun and Yamaguchi-kun! Are you going to the auditions?” 

“Yeah but we don’t know where the theater is,” said Hinata.

“Aww they are freshies that don’t know where the theater is. Adorable.” cooed the girl next to Tsuki. “I can’t wait to see who they are going to be cast as.” 

“Don’t call them freshies, Sora. Don’t you remember what happened last year when you said that to my class, you got punched in the face by Haruto. An amazing moment for me, by the way.” Tsuki commented. 

“They won’t punch me, look at them, they are complete angels that are adorable.They wouldn’t hurt a fly. and That wasn’t the main reason why I got punched by Haruto. I had said things before calling him a freshie, like the fact he is a pussy and that he couldn’t pack a good punch against me. Which was true, his punch was like a feather tickling against my skin.A baby’s punch one could say,” Sora stated. 

“It was a pretty weak throw, to be honest. He is a pussy. But enough about that, let's show our adorable and nonviolent underclassmen where the theater is. We don’t want them to be too late for their auditions and also to see Daisuke do push ups. It is a sight to behold. He can barely do two without collapsing.” 

“Ok, follow me my underclassmen to the wonderful land that is called the theater!” Shouted Sora and she started marching off into the direction of the theater which was the way that Yamaguchi and Hinata had come from, with a surprising speed since she was wearing two inch platform boots and not very flexible clothing that would allow a person to go fast. 

As Sora led the group towards the theater, she and Tsuki started singing a little military song that went along the lines of “You want to be an air force ranger. You want to live a life of danger. You don’t want to be raped by a stranger.” After they had sung that about ten times in a row, they started singing other disturbing songs like the barney song which talks about killing barney in many creative ways like with a shotgun or lighting him on fire. Multiple times during the trip, Yamaguchi and Hinata glanced at each other, scared off their upperclassmen and for their lives.

When they had reached the theatre, Hinata and Yamaguchi were scared for their lives and had the songs that Sora and Tsuki were singing stuck in their head. Sora and Tsuki beckoned the two inside the theater and stayed outside of the theater, waiting for some people along with a girl with dark purple hair that looked like the galaxy. When they had tried to stay behind with them, Sora and Tsuki just waved them off and encouraged them to go inside. Hinata and Yamaguchi decided to not think about it much and entered the theater. They entered the theater from the many double doors that circled around the theater that reminded them of the arena doors that consentants go through before they go into the arena. 

The theater was huge. In the middle and front and center of the theater was a proscenium* stage that took up the entire wall. In front of the stage was a railing that hugged the stage siding. Around the stage was raised seating with the typical seats that you would find in theaters. There were two levels of seating, the bottom level had a tiny slant with three sections of seating. Right behind the bottom level of the seating was platforms for the disabled to sit and watch the show. On one of the platforms there was a table that had a bunch of papers stacked on it and two wheely chairs. The second level of seating was above the doors that lined the theater and was on the same level as the lighting booth**. 

On the bottom level of the seating area was the bunch of kids that were at the audition info meeting yesterday. All of the kids were anxiously chattering to each other, in anticipation of what would come next or doing homework. The only expectations to this fact was a dude with hair that was gelled to defy gravity, the only parts of the followed the laws of gravity were two blond parts on the widow’s peak of the kid’s head and a bald kid. The two were on the stage, passing a tennis ball in between them. Hinata recognized them from yesterday, as the two being part of the group that had been playing cards with each other. He quickly searched the crowd of people to see where the other people from that group and also Kageyama, so he could avoid him, were, he spotted the girl that had been playing cards with them earlier talking to the guy that he recognized as Daisuke and the parental figures hanging out with each and acting very close to each over like boyfriends would do with each other. He scanned the crowd over and over to spot Kageyama, but he couldn’t find the scowling tall boy anywhere in the Theater. He quickly started debating in his head about the possibility of Kageyama not knowing where the Theater is and him getting lost. As he thought about Kageyama, his mind started to wander from Kageyama getting lost to him and his scowling self that was quite pretty when he had smiled at him and went over to talk to him yesterday at the audition info meeting to fact that he was mean to him yesterday at the meeting to the possibility of him not wanting to do theater anymore and skipping auditioning all together. He cursed to himself for doing such an idiot move. 

“So where do you want to sit, while we wait for our auditions?” asked Yamaguchi, pulling Hinata out of his thought process about Kageyama. 

“Huh, I don’t really care where we sit.” Hinata replied drawing his attention to his green haired friend.

Yamaguchi smiled and led him to a pair of seats that was near the group of pretty best friends that had been at the info meeting. He put his backpack down on the floor and unzipped to pull out the audition packet and two sheets of paper that had monologues on them. 

“Do you have a monologue already picked out, Hinata-kun?” asked Yamaguchi, “cause if you don’t I picked one out for you.” 

“Do you think there is a possibility that I scared away Kageyama from auditioning?” pondered Hinata while he thought about Kageyama again.

“What?” Yamaguchi stared at him 

“Yamaguchi-kun do you think that there is a possibility that I scared Kageyama away from auditioning from being rude to him yesterday at the meeting?” repeated Hinata. 

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem like the type to do something like that. Are you ok?” 

“Good, I probably didn’t scare him off from auditioning.” Hinata muttered to himself and went back into the trance that he had been in before,thinking about Kageyama.

“Hinata-Kun! Are you even listening to me?” Yamaguchi snapped his fingers in front of Hinata’s face. 

“Huh?” Hinata snapped out of his trance.

“You weren’t. Are you ok, Hinata-kun?” 

Before Hinata could respond to Yamaguchi, he spotted Kageyama slinking into the Theater and slyly sitting on the second level of seating in the middle section and putting his headphones on. In a quick second decision, he decides to go to Kageyama and apologize to him for being rude to him yesterday. 

As Hinata started to rise from his seat, Ukai and a short man with messy brown hair and glasses came into the theater with a grand entrance that was worthy of a theatre director. Yamaguchi tried to push Hinata back down in his seat but instead he made him fall down on the floor with a crash that drew everyone’s attention to the two. Yamaguchi felt his face burn up in embarrassment as he was the center of attention (insert that saiki k audio from tiktok). He slowly slipped to the ground from where he was sitting, right next to Hinata who was quietly laughing. He glared at Hinata and lightly punched him in the arm. While they were on the ground, Ukai and the man that had entered the theater with him, kicked the two boys that were playing with the tennis ball off the stage and stood there for a bit to gather everyone’s attention from Yamaguchi and Hinata. 

“Welcome everyone that decided to audition today. Hopefully this doesn’t take long because I don’t want to be here very long. A friendly reminder to you guys that wimp out from auditioning despite signing up, I am a volleyball coach on the side that always needs help. Before you guys audition, I would like to introduce our resident Musical Director Mr. Takeda. Please take the floor and introduce yourself, Takeda.” Ukai announced to everyone in the theater and gestured to the curly brown haired man that had come in with him. 

“Thank you very much, Mr. Ukai. I am Mr. Takeda and I am your Musical Director. I do teach here as the choir director. So most of you might already know me from your choir classes. Some fun facts about me are that I have two dogs named Conner and Volleyball. I didn’t name Volleyball, my partner named him that against my advice and opinion. Which I am still salty about and I will not be discussing my partner anymore because you are too nosy for your own good. Moving on, my favorite musicals are Miss Saigon and Tuck Everlasting. That is all, I am going to share for now about me. I am really glad that I am your musical director and I can’t wait to get to know you guys.” Mr.Takeda introduced himself with a bright smile that rivaled Hinata’s. 

“Thank you Mr.Takeda. One last thing before you guys start auditioning, Daisuke and anyone who wants to perform a dance number will perform a dance number to  _ The Boys are back _ a song that Daisuke chose himself, because someone didn’t get an audition packet from Daisuke. I am pretty sure, who told me this is lying because they weren’t there yesterday and they aren’t planning to audition. Note, Daisuke if you don’t want to perform a dance number, you don’t have to because it was a lie created by a certain someone.” Ukai announced. 

“I am ok with dancing to  _ The Boys are Back _ , Coach.” shouted Daisuke from where he was sitting. 

“Ok, Asami start playing _ The Boys are Back _ , the moment that Daisuke steps on the stage. Go up on the stage, Daisuke. Please don’t vault over the seats and bring any of the stuff backstage onstage, I am looking at you, Sora and Tsuki. Yes I know you guys are here.”

Ukai jumped off the stage, which gained him a few whoops and went to the section of seating that didn’t have any students. Mr. Takeda went the more professional route and went down the stairs that were on the sides of the stage. 

The moment that Ukai and Mr. Takeda were off the stage, almost everybody in the Theatre got up and went on the stage with minimal vaulting over the seats with only Tsuki, Sora, and the boys who were playing with tennis ball earlier on the stage, vaulted over the seats. Hinata was tempted to do the same but Yamaguchi shook his head in disapproval, so they went the normal way to the stage. From the archways that had the doors, a bunch of teenagers ran out from there and jumped and rolled on the stage knocking a few down. The only person from that group that didn't do that was a burly looking dude with a goatee, which reminded Hinata of a gangster in his appearance. Despite his looks, the dude just walked and went up the stairs like a normal person would do.

When Hinata and Yamaguchi were on the stage, they saw the theatre in a whole entirely different light.They could see the whole entire place as they were gods basically in the stage lights hanging from the catwalks***. They could see everyone left in the audience and who was up in the booth. The only people that stayed in their seats were Kageyama and the parental figures that had been acting like a couple. Plus Ukai and Mr. Takeda who were quietly chatting to themselves. The person who was up in the booth was the girl that Sora and Tsuki were talking to earlier before they had entered the theatre. To say the least it was amazing and that they were on the top of the world on that stage. 

The last person that was on stage was Daisuke and the exact moment he stepped on the stage,  _ The Boys are Back  _ started playing through the theater’s hidden speakers. Daisuke started doing the WAP dance and multiple other tiktok dances. Sora and Tsuki started filming him and the others who were dancing. The others dramatically acted out what was happening in the music, even Yamaguchi who had been hesitant at first before Hinata had dragged him in. 

Hinata had a blast dancing with everyone, he danced with Yamaguchi, the tennis ball boys which he learnt to know as Noya and Tanaka. The three of them had an epic breakdance battle despite none of them knowing how to breakdance other than Noya who killed it and won the battle. When the music had stopped, he was out of breath and panting with his fist up in the air with everyone else. 

Ukai clapped his hands as the song finished and said, “That was sure something and now time for auditions. Sugawara Koushi, Samawura Daichi come with Mr.Takeda and I for their auditions. When Sugawara comes out of the dressing rooms, Suga will call the next person who is after Samawura, after Sawamura is done with his auditions he will do the same and it will follow that pattern until there is nobody left. When you are done with auditioning feel free to leave since there is nothing happening afterwards. Around sevenish hopefully, I will have the list for callbacks out.”

Ukai, Mr. Takeda, and the dubbed parental figures of Tanaka and Noya went backstage into the dressing rooms that were located back there. Slowly but surely went off the stage and back to their seats. Only Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Sora, Tsuki, and the group that had come from the doors. They were talking to each other and Noya who was the kid that had dual tone hair was rolling on the ground shouting about thunder as he knocked one of the girls from the group. The girl had bright red hair and was a good ten inches taller than Noya.

“WHAT THE FUCK NOYA!” shouted the girl at Noya who was laughing from his place on the stage’s floor “DON’T ROLLING THUNDER ME, OR YOU WILL BE ROLLING OF THE STAGE!”

“Quiet Yama-chan. You don’t want Ukai and Takeda mad at you for interrupting auditions that we are not doing.” Scolded Sora, who had picked her up from the floor.

“Oh right, sorry Sora and don’t call me Yama-chan. It sounds like I am your girlfriend.” the girl smiled. 

“We are dating, Yami and it is a cute nickname.” Sora wrapped her arms around Yami and then kissed her.

Yama rolled her eyes and sighed, “I will allow you to call me Yama-chan only if you allow me to call you ‘My Sky’”

“I love that nickname.”

“No PDA, on the stage and be ten bible lengths apart. We don’t want you to do the nastys.” interjected Tsuki as she split the two apart.

As Sora, Yami, and Tsuki talked, Hinata and Yamaguchi silently went off the stage and started working on the monologues that Yamaguchi brought for Hinata and him. After a while, Yamaguchi was called to audition and shortly after it was Hinata’s turn to audition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prosecium Stage- The proscenium of a theater stage is a structure in front of the stage that frames the action of the play. It can be square or arched, and the stage curtain is generally directly behind it. It is the most used stage for theaters.   
> **Lighting Booth- A booth, usually with a view of the stage, where the light-control console is located. AKA the place were all the cool kids hangout and cause chaos. (I might be a little baised since I do mostly lighting)   
> ***Catwalks- an elevated service platform from which many of the technical functions of a theater, such as lighting and sound, may be manipulated. 
> 
> Thank You So Much for reading this chapter. Please leave any comments or suggestions in the comments. I love to get them and read them. The next chapter will be out on December 25 as a little christmas gift. It will not be christmas themed but it will have callbacks and a bit of Kagehina.


	7. Yachi is mean to Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays. I am sorry that it is late and it is probably no good but Hinata does start to gain feelings for Kageyama

Hinata felt like he had crashed and burned during his audition, since he thought he sounded like a dying goat on steroids belting its last sounds of life and he had fallen face first into the floor when he had seen the women’s dressing room or the big dressing room where the auditions were being held. 

So, when the callback list had come out later that night, Hinata was surprised to see his name along with Yamaguchi on the callback list. 

The Callback List was comprised of: 

Anzai, Kazuko 

Hagashi, Aiko 

Hamada, Fumiko 

Hinata, Shoyou 

Kagawa, Daisuke 

Kageyama, Tobio 

Matsumi, Katsumi 

Nagano, Hanako 

Nagano, Kanna

Nishinoya, Yuu

Oikawa, Tooru 

Sallow, Blair

Sawamura, Daichi 

Sugawara, Koushi 

Tanaka, Ryuunosuke 

Tsuji, Nicole/Nick 

Ukai, Sakura

Yamaguchi, Tadashi 

Hinata looked over the list again, to make sure that he was actually on the list and what he had just read hadn’t been in imagining. He took the picture of the list and texted Yachi. 

To Female Howl: 

  * I GOT ON THE CALLBACK LIST, YACHI!!!!
  * callbacklist.png



From Female Howl:

  * I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, HINATA!!!! WHEN ARE CALLBACKS?



To Female Howl: 

  * tomorrow after school 🙂
  * So you will have to bring your own bike this time, if you want quick transportation from school tomorrow 



From Female Howl: 

  * Ok, I will bring my bike tomorrow, I was getting tired of sitting on the back of your bike while you speed down the hill to school
  * Anyways, do you still got the candy that you got from Mr.Ukai? 
  * I have been craving some 



To Female Howl: 

  * Yup, I can throw some through your window, if you open your window 



From Female Howl: 

  * That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen
  * Also you can’t throw a piece of candy twenty feet away into my window that is on a different floor from you 
  * Just hand them to me when I come over or something like that



To Female Howl: 

  * but that wouldn’t be as fun 😔



From Female Howl: 

  * It’s fun to me not picking random pieces of candy off my backyard or having them thrown at me at cuccosion-causing speeds, thank you very much 



To Female Howl: 

  * Fine, but you are no fun 



From Female Howl: 

  * I am fun, you know this Hinata 



To Female Howl: 

  * Are you sure, Yachi-sama?



From Female Howl: 

  * I am pretty sure and don’t call me,Yachi-sama!



To Female Howl: 

  * Why not Yachi-sama?
  * It fits you with your drama queenly attitude that you give me most of the time 



The Moment that Hinata sent that message to Yachi, there was a loud thump against his window to his room. He looked up from his phone and out his window to see, Yachi with her room’s window on the second floor of her house open with herself looking like a beacon in the quickly darkening night sky and her tossing around something in her hand that looked a bunched up sock that reminded him of one of his favorite socks that he couldn’t find recently. Hinata quickly rolled off his bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He got up and flung open his window to shout out Yachi, while letting the cool August air come through his room and cool everything.

“What in the world are you doing, Yachi? And are you throwing around one of my socks?” Hinata shouted when he had opened his window. 

“Maybe, I might be tempted to throw it at you, like I did with the other sock that belonged in this pair?” grinned Yachi. 

“Don’t you dare, Hitoka.” Hinata yelled at Yachi, who was passing his sock in between her hand and was grinning evilly at him 

“What was that, Hinata-san? I couldn’t hear you.” Yachi mockingly cuffed her ears in a “attempt” to hear what Hinata had said, despite her hearing it perfectly fine. 

“I said don’t you dare throw that sock, Yachi” glared Hinata as he watched Yachi toss his sock around. 

“Ok, I won’t throw your sock, just come out of your house and hand me the candy. If you don’t it, the sock is going to get it”

“Fine, I am going to get you the candy. Meet me outside.” 

“Thank You, Shoyou! I will meet you down at your house in a second with the sock.” Yachi smiled and then she closed her window and fell away from his view.

When she was out of his view, Hinata grabbed the bag of candy that Mr. Ukai gave him yesterday from his desk and a hoodie. He put on the hoodie quickly with the bag of candy in between his teeth, and then headed out of his room on the second story. 

“I can’t believe people think that Yachi is timid and innocent. She is a spawn of evil or maybe the devil. But when I tell them that they tell me that it couldn’t be true despite the fact that I have known her my entire life. They should think that I know my best friend and her personality.” he muttered to himself as he ran down the stairs of his house without falling the stairs at all, not including the fall he had the second he was off stairs because of the socks he was wearing made him slip on the landing, and to the front door of his house. 

When he opened his front door, Yachi was standing there smiling with her palm out to accept the candy that Hinata had in his arms.

Hinata’s mouth dropped as he stared at Yachi and asked “How did you come here so fast, Yachi? You were in your room on the second story of your house like a minute ago.” 

“I have my ways.” Yachi winked at him. “So what type of candy is in the bag?” 

“I have no clue, but I am pretty sure there are no more milk duds in the bag, Kageyama took them all. That bastard, what if I wanted them as well.” Hinata threw the bag into Yachi’s outstretched arms.

Yachi caught the bag with ease, then she decided to go into his house and then slipped off her shoes and into the slippers that the Hinata’s always had out for her when she decided to visit, which was very often. Hinata closed the door behind her and followed her to where she decided to sit in their dining room, where his 8 year old Natsu was coloring while watching some kids show. 

The dining room was pretty informal with basic shoji panels lining the walls and tatami mats placed on the wall. In the middle of the room there was 

When the two had entered the room, Natsu shot her head up from coloring and ran towards Yachi and bear hugged the girl like she hadn’t seen her months, despite seeing Yachi a couple hours ago, when she had came over to help Hinata on the summer assignments that he had procrastinated on during the summer.

“Nee-chan!” shouted Natsu as they embraced each other. 

“Natsu-Chan!” yelled Yachi

“Quiet Guys, we don’t want to bother my parents.” Hinata hushed the two. 

“Sure thing.” Yachi gave him a thumbs up and then asked Natsu “Hey Natsu, do you want help me pick out some candy from this bag? Shoyou promised to give me some and he will give some to you as well. Right Shoyou?” 

Hinata glared at Yachi, which she responded with sticking out her tongue at him. Natsu detached from the hug and faced Hinata and gave him the puppy eyes that nobody can say no to other than their parents and her teachers. 

He sighed “Yeah, you can have some of the candy. but sadly there is no milk duds, because-” 

“a cute milk-dud loving boy wanted some and Sho-chan couldn’t resist giving him some.” Yachi interjected with a sly smile. 

“Yeah right, Kageyama isn’t cute, he is stupid. Also I can resist giving him stuff” 

“I didn’t say his name, Shoyou. How did you know who I was talking about?” 

“You described him as he is. He is a milk-dud loving freak that has an entire backpack full of milk duds. Also, I only gave them the milk duds because I had made a promise to him earlier to gain the candy that is right in front of us and there was a possibility that he could’ve jumped me after school.”

“You just called Kageyama cute.” 

“I did not. I called him a freak, not cute.” 

“You didn’t refute what I said, and instead you confirmed it by agreeing to my description of him being ‘a cute milk-dud loving boy’ which means that you think he is cute.” 

“that is not true.” 

“It is true, nii-chan. You didn’t disagree with Yachaan.” Natsu added. 

“Look at him, Natsu. He is blushing.” Yachi stage-whispered to Natsu. 

“I am not blushing,” Hinata protested as his face started to burn up as the conversation progressed on. 

“You are lying, Nii-chan. Your face is red like your hair” Natsu pointed out, gaining a few chuckles from Yachi. 

“You’re right, Natsu. his face is red as his hair.” agreed Yachi. 

“I wonder, if he would be the same color of red when he is hanging out with a milk-dud loving man.” pondered Natsu.

“OK, enough of this talk. Let's pick out some candy for you two.” Hinata interjected before the two would have crazier ideas and act upon them. 

He grabbed the bag of candy from Yachi’s hand and shook the rest of the candy that was in the bag, trying to forget what just happened when he had accidently said that Kageyama was cute. He wasn’t cute right? As he continued to think about Kageyama, he started thinking about how cute he had looked with his ocean blue eyes sparkled when he had given him the milk-duds. And how attractive looked when he tried to talk to him during the audition callbacks, even after he had been rude to him and when he started trying to fight with him. He shook himself from those thoughts and started to try to pay attention to what Yachi and Natsu were doing, but his mind kept on drifting to Kageyama. Each time his mind drifted to him, Hinata made a promise that he would be kinder to him, from that moment on. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is totally OOC in this chapter but she is only this chaotic when she is hanging out with Hinata and Natsu, since she has known Hinata for so long. Also, Hinata's contact in Yachi's phone is "Calicfer"
> 
> If you had comments and things that I should improve on, please leave it in the comments


End file.
